


Texts from Last Night

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [17]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hints of Chiley, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Out on the town, Shelby has one too many drinks---she agrees to make a pact with Riley. Tonight was going to be the night they confess their feelings to the one they likeDay 17: Sunrise
Relationships: Kendall Morgan/Shelby Watkins
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Texts from Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Haha thank you to my dear friend CrazyFox for helping me come up with an idea for Sunrise. I wanted to take something and make it not so literal :D
> 
> haha I know this one could probably also, or better apply to the prompt drink but...oh well
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!!

TGIF. 

Thank  _ god _ it’s Friday. 

The core members of the Dino Charge team needed a much needed break from not only their ranger duties, but their  _ day jobs.  _ The museum was hit by a  _ field _ trip today and the lunch rush at the dino bite cafe was  _ insane.  _ It didn’t help that Koda picked off trays before they were ready, it was a wonder Chase didn’t  _ murder _ him. Koda staying at the base with Ivan and Keeper was probably for the best.

The four young adults, consisting of Tyler, Riley, Chase and Shelby, were exhausted. Now that Tyler had hit 21, the Amber Beach bar strip became their favorite local hangout after these tough days. Having a cold drink with friends, and the best damn onion rings the pier had to offer, they were in for a good time.

“What’re you guys getting?” Tyler asked, having the most energy out of the group. The enthusiastic red ranger seemed to never run out of steam some days, he acted like his day was just getting started. “I dunno if I wanna try something new”

“Ah I’m just sticking with my beer” Chase tapped the side of his glass, when it came to finding a partner he was all about variety but when it came to his beers? He stuck to an old reliable. 

“Um me too” Riley added softly, out of the four, he wasn’t as comfortable drinking. He tended to just go along with whatever Chase was drinking and spend the next couple of hours trying to get it all down without flinching. Beer  _ wasn’t _ his favorite. The green ranger was still getting used to the sensation of alcohol. He didn’t have a drop until it was legal...that couldn’t be said for the likes of Tyler and Chase.

“I’m thinking  _ this”  _ Shelby tapped onto the special on the drinks menu, a  _ tequila sunrise.  _ “It’s pretty!”

“Um, love” Chase tilted his head to the side, unable to contain his smile, he found this far too amusing to let it pass. “Do you base on what you’re going to drink because it’s “pretty” or “cute”?”

“Duh, you don’t eat something that looks nasty” Shelby sat straight up, chin up, “It’s all about the  _ experience”  _

“Do you even know what’s in it?”

“Tequila I’m _guessing”_ Shelby bit back. The red and green rangers sighed, they did not need to sit through another Shelby vs Chase bickerfest. The two acted like brother and sister...for better or for worse. 

“And if you don’t like it?” They were living off of fast food salaries as dino bite cafe employees. Drinks weren’t cheap.

“Then Tyler will finish it” She answered as a matter of factly, “He said he wanted to try something new”

Tyler on the other hand did read what the drink consisted of, tequila, orange juice, grenadine...perfect for the beach. “Y’know, I think I’m going to get one too” Pink and red solidarity. Shelby knew that she could count on her best friend to have her back.

It wasn’t long before one drink turned into two, two...turned into three. Shelby was feeling  _ gooooooooood.  _ She probably  _ shouldn’t _ have had that third one but  _ mmm _ it tasted  _ so _ freaking fantastical. 

Some point during the night, Tyler and Chase had left the table to try and one up each other in a friendly game of darts. Aka...Chase’s in to try and impress the ladies and gents around and to try and get a phone number before the night was over. He was so predictable, Chase Randall always  _ chasing.  _ The hot shot of the team had impeccable aim, but it was Tyler who had the natural charisma that drew people in. 

There was a day Shelby could say she was smitten with the red ranger. He was cute, kind, caring, oh he had such a big heart and a pure love for everything he got involved with. Tyler made for the perfect power ranger, always wanting to give back and do the right thing. Only, their friendship was just that... _ friendship.  _ Shelby could rely on Tyler as a friend, heck, after everything they had gone through...he, along with Riley, Chase and Koda were like brothers to her. 

Despite her current state of tipsy, she could see the look in Riley’s eye as Chase was talking up a man with a barracuda tattoo on his arm. One of the locals, a fisherman. The downtrodden green ranger looked down to his half empty glass of beer, as much as he hated the taste of it. Seeing Chase flirt with another guy was enough to push him to finish it all in one chug. 

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Shelby wasn’t dumb, she knew how much the green ranger cared for the black. To Riley, Chase wasn’t just a friend...someone like a  _ brother _ to him. 

“Because” Riley sounded defeated, he could barely look at Tyler and Chase off in their corner, or even Shelby sitting across from him. Instead he elected to pick an onion ring out of their basket. “I’m not his type, I’m not…” It was true, Riley was very different than Chase and the one’s Chase constantly flirted with. The boy was shallow, that was for sure, but beneath that surface...Shelby knew there was a caring guy. A potential for a great boyfriend. “He goes for the cheerleader, not the marching band”

“Ouch” Shelby  _ felt _ that in her core. The first girl she ever had a crush on was a girl from her high school. Hayley Foster, oh she was so pretty...a cheerleader, head of drama club. And then there was Shelby, even though she was the heiress of the Watkins Ice Cream company, she was the dorky girl in the band who tried to play clarinet with braces. It was an adjustment to say the least…

“No” The tipsy girl put her finger up, reaching over to boop the spot on his forehead right between his eyebrows, “No! We can’t just  _ sit _ on our feelings” She leaned over to take one big sip out of her straw to get the remaining remnants of her tequila sunrise. “You are valid and so freaking cute with your sweater vests”

“......How much is in these?” Riley reached over to grab Shelby’s glass, if anything to get her to stop trying to get  _ more.  _

“Sss okay I feel good” Shelby closed her eyes, leaning back against the wooden booth. “We are freaking  _ supehreros!”  _ She exhaled, her eyes shooting back open, wide as wide can be. Oh yeah, she was  _ feeling it.  _ “I have a drill thing that I  _ fight _ with. If we can do that we can do  _ anything.  _ You! You should tell him that you wanna suck his-”

“Shelby!!!” 

“Face! Faaaace! Suck his face!” Shelby looked horrified, “What did you think I was going to say?” ……...wait a second. Oh no! “Omigosh Rileeeey. Oh gross” There it was.

“I’m not going to do that”

“Is Wiley a whittle baby who’s afwaid?”

“Really? You’re going to do that?” Riley’s brow arched, “How old are you?”

“Tweeeeenty two” She put up two peace signs with her fingers to emphasize that she was in fact an adult. “Look, he’s never going to look your way unless you give him a reason to” The green ranger in his heart knew that she was right, but knowing what he should be doing and actually doing it were two totally different things. 

“What if we make a pact?” Shelby offered, knowing that Riley was going to need more than just a pep talk to coax him off of that ledge, “We both do it, I tell and then you tell”

Riley tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he tried to connect the dots. The pink ranger  _ liked _ someone? “Tyler?” As if someone like Tyler could turn  _ Shelby Watkins _ down. 

“No! Um” Shelby leaned forward, trying to get as close to him as possible...which, wasn’t saying much as there was a table placed between them. Speaking in a regular voice, to which she thought was a whisper, “I totally am crushing on Kendall” 

“Ms. Morgan!?”

“Shhhh! Oh my god people will hear you!” She swatted at him like a cat to try and get him to stop speaking so loudly. If Tyler or Chase caught wind of this, she’d never hear the end of it. “But if you tell Chase...I’ll tell Kendall” Shelby got her phone out of her pocket, shaking it left and right, she was ready right there and then to text her. “Do we have a deal, good sir?”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“No, no, no there’s that brain going away again” That was why she was fully enjoying her drinks, taking away the inhibitions. “You’re thinking too much, less thinking more doing”

“Well…” Riley licked his lips, “I guess we only live once”

“The sun will rise again” Shelby reassured, “Even if you fall on your face, you’d have  _ done it.  _ The world keeps turning”

“That’s awfully philosophical”

“I’m very wise” Shelby tapped her temple, “Now go get your man before he does something dumb, I’ve got text messages to send”

*****

Finally, time away from the team, time away from her office and most importantly; time away from her lab. Kendall Morgan liked to spend her Friday nights alone for some much deserved self pampering. The purple ranger poured herself a glass of red wine, lit some candles, and drew herself a bath. She could feel her body loosen up, her muscles start to relax. 

And then her phone started to buzz. 

And buzz. 

And buzz again. 

“What?” Annoyed, she set down her glass of wine in favor of picking up her cellphone. This had  _ better _ be an emergency. The team  _ knew _ that she didn’t get much time for herself...how much she cherished this. Not wearing her glasses Kendall had to hold her phone closer to her face.

S. Watkins  
  
Heeey :D  
Ithi nk youre great p  
No  
Youre MORE then great  
I like your face  
sexy  
sexxxxxy  
Your butt looks good in pants  
When you do that thing with your eyebrow p  
Wow  
You  
Are  
Wowwowowowowza  
Wow  
Sometimes I think about how I wanna kiss your face  
Do you wanna kiss my faaace?  


Kendall blinked as the phone continued to buzz in her hand, that...this...was not something she was expecting from one of the other rangers. “...Well then…”

*****

Shelby awoke the next day via the sunrise, the light illuminated the room. Ugh, it was the weekend? Why did her body respond to the freaking sun like clockwork? When she reluctantly opened groggy eyes, her head felt like it was going to explode. Who hit her with a truck last night? Her face felt like it was peeling free from the leather fabric underneath her. Oh. This wasn’t her apartment. 

A cup of water and some aspirin were set on the coffee table for her to take. Shelby had to take a couple of moments to gain her bearings, this was Ms. Morgan’s apartment…

“Rise and shine” The purple ranger noticed that her company for the night was awake. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I want to curl up and die” Shelby glanced over to see that Kendall was wearing an elegant pair of purple silk pajamas, and a black robe to add an extra layer. She was seated at her kitchen table, her laptop open before her as she scrolled through the morning news. “How did I get here?”

“Tyler brought you here, you were very insistent” Kendall slowly shut her laptop, taking a moment's pause before having to address the elephant in the room, “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“I had my first tequila sunrise….they were pretty good”

“Mmm” Kendall’s lips curled into her mouth, the purple ranger had to think about how to address this. “You might want to check your phone.”

“Oh NO! What did I do?” A cold chill came over Shelby’s body as she worried down the list of things she could have possibly done. Who did she text? Who did she call? Oh _god,_ oh god was it her father? 

And then she saw the barrage of at least 25 text messages that she sent to the very woman sitting in the room. “I um...I was very drunk?”

“Mmmhmm” Kendall started to walk in the direction of the living room, resting her hand on the back of the very couch Shelby was sitting on, “Is that all this was? Shelby, I’m your  _ boss” _

“No, you’re a  _ power ranger.  _ I too am a power ranger....we’re not...our relationship isn’t  _ boss _ and…. _ underling _ it’s teammates...it’s friends...I know there’s something here between us” 

The purple ranger folded her arms, her eyebrow arching in that  _ sexy _ way. “So you meant everything you texted to me?”

Shelby had to take a moment to read over  _ everything _ she had said, “Everything but the askdasfhdfnskdfawwwwpa” She tried remembering the context of that one, “You are an extraordinary woman, and I...totally am crushing on you” There she said it, and she said it sober. She was going to stick to the pact that she had made with Riley.

“I see…” Kendall humored the other woman, sitting down on the arm of her couch, “Say I enjoy your company as more than just a friend” Shelby’s eyes lit up at the possibility of  _ Kendall Morgan _ returning her feelings, “You have to promise me one thing”

“Oh my god anything, you name it!”

The museum curator scoffed out the hint of a laugh, “Never drink that many tequila sunrises again”   
  



End file.
